The Adventures Of MrGirlypants!
by Roses-r-red
Summary: This is an adventure of Mr. Girlypants himself Wolverine! He learns why 2 pranksters & singing in the shower dont mix. Okie there is only 1 adventure so it should Adventure of Mr.Girlypants but there could all ways be more!


Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen or the song used here. If I did I wouldn't be going to college & have to live being poor.

Logan looked over at the clock. '11 o'clock just in time' he thought to himself grabbing a bowl from the kitchen as made his way to the living room. One of his favorite movies was on tonight & all the twerps had curfew at 10 so no one could disturb him. Every thing would be perfect…well that was till he heard nose coming from the living room. Glancing in he saw some little excuse of a guy on the TV & the tops of 2 heads watching the TV not even noticing he walked in. He knew right away who those 2 were it was no surprise it was Rouge & her new partner in crime the institutes biggest troublemaker Jubilee.

"You 2 know it's past curfew right?" He asked popping some of his popcorn in his mouth. They both turned around looking at him.

"Yeah." Jubilee said sarcastically & got elbowed by Rouge.

"We'll go to bed, once this is over." Rouge explained.

"Well you both look tired to me. I think you 2 should go to bed now." He hinted towards them.

"First thing after this there's like 10 more minutes." Rouge said.

"I don't think ol' one-eye would like to hear about you 2 not going to bed." He said they had to be getting the hint by now.

"But we have been trying to get the TV all day! We haven't been able to watch the OC for 2 days now! We have to keep using the TVIO!" Jubilee whined.

"Well looks like your gonna have to wait yet another day." He said.

"But Logan the OC!" Rouge said.

"Ok I can just go to his room & wake him up right now….." He said turning to walk away. Both girls looked at each other & pouted.

"Fine!" they both said getting up & storming past Logan.

"We'll get you back for this!" Jubilee threatened.

"Night girls!" He called smiling in victory as he sat on the coach & picked up the remote. 'What were 2 girls gonna do to the Wolverine' he thought snickering. "Say hello to my little friend." He said to himself switching the channels & settling in.

The next morning or rather noon Logan woke up. He knew that all the kids were off in class leaving that whole wing of the mansion empty. So he went to do his every day routine. He grabbed his towel & walked out to the showers. Little did he know he was being followed by 2 girls with a video camera.

"Are you sure he'll do it?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh trust me he'll do it. He dose every time I have ever seen him take a shower." Rouge said.

"Well this better be worth the detention we're gonna get for skipping." Jubilee said.

"Oh trust me it is well worth it! Now come on." Rouge said as they both snuck up to the bathroom door holding it open a crack.

"Come on I know your going to do it!" Rouge said quiet to herself & then all most on cue they heard what sounded like a cat being attacked by a violin but in all reality it was Logan. He was singing.

"OH BABY BABY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT HERE! OH BABY BABY I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU GO! I MUST CONFESS THAT MY LONINESS IS KILLING ME NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! DON'T YOU KNOW I STILL BEILIVE THAT YOU WILL BE HERE SO GIVE ME A SIGGGGGGGNNNNNN HIT ME BABY 1 MORE TIME!"

Both girls had to hold back their laughter as they continued to tape him singing as he sang the whole song. They then heard the water turn off they quickly hid behind the small table in the hallway. Logan walked out still singing quietly to himself.

"Hit me baby one more time." He finished his song quietly to himself not knowing that the girls had got it all on tape. When he was out of sight both girls fell on the ground laughing.

"Let's see him try to kick us off the TV tonight!" Rouge said between laughs. Jubilee was laughing to hard to even reply.

**That Night**

Rouge & Jubilee were sitting watching the newest episode of Lunga Beach as Logan walked in shaking his head at the 2 girls.

"Sorry guys times up you ain't gotta go to bed but you have to get the hell up out of here." He joked.

"Actually I think we are gonna finish this." Jubilee said Rouge just laughed.

"Hey don't make me get one-eye see what he has to say." He said.

"I wouldn't do that." Jubilee said.

"I would listen to her." Rouge said.

"Oh what are you gonna do?" Logan asked.

"I'll show you." Jubilee said as she clicked over to the VCR & a horrible sound filled the. It was that unmistakable sound, the sound of Logan's singing. He looked in shock & horror.

"How did you….why……what……" He stammered.

"We snuck in & taped you. Now you let us stay up or everyone in the mansion will know your love of Brittany Spears." Rouge said.

"Oh & don't try to destroy the tape we have copies! In places you will never think of!" Jubilee said.

Logan just sat there trying to figure out what to say. He looked at the 2 girls how could 2 little girls beat the Wolverine? This was unimaginable. Then it hit them they had won.

"Fine stay up." He said as he walked out of the room with a bruised ego & very red face.

The end!


End file.
